The invention is designed to provide a three dimensional visual cue near the basketball hoop in order to provide a better target for the shooter to aim at. By designating the target area by means of at least two upright members the shooter is given a lane (the area between the uprights) at which to aim along and the shooter is also provided with a visual target that extends in depth-i.e. the uprights are located at the front and at the back of the hoop. Such a three dimensional target is thought to enhances the shooter's sight of the hoop since it encourages him to concentrate on an imaginary lane that parallels the hoop and extends above it rather than simply aiming at the hoop which does not provide an ideal visualization of this lane.
This imaginary lane may also be enhanced by the applicant's use of lane markers, such as streamers, connected to the uprights and extending to a point near where the shooter is standing. Again, these markers help the shooter to better visualize the lane or path that ball should take.
It is believed that such a target will increase the shooter's chances for shooting baskets by providing a better target at which to shoot at which will then be reinforced positively when the shooter makes the basket. It is believed that the applicant's system of four upwardly projecting rods in connection with the basketball rim is novel.